


Inside Out

by graysonsen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You body-snatched me!" Set after <i>And the City of Light</i>.</p>
<p>(Contains discussion of pegging but no actual pegging.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

"So, you know, back at the dam there was this weird kind of time-skip thing," Ezekiel says.

"Oh, really?" Eve replies, as innocently as she can.

"And I have these bruises I don't remember getting…" Ezekiel adds.

"Probably just the magic, Jones. You know, all that electricity in the air," Eve snaps briskly, doubtful he'll buy it. "Anything can happen."

Ezekiel looks at her. "You body-snatched me, didn't you?"

"Only for a minute?" Eve says, hoping he'll let it go. "And it was an emergency."

"You _body-snatched_ me."

"Sorry." Eve shrugs. 

"I feel violated," says Ezekiel dramatically, one hand clutched to his chest and Eve has to roll her eyes.

"No, you don't."

"Okay, I don't…" Ezekiel suddenly smiles at her. "But you were like, _inside_ me." 

"Well, when you put it like that: ew." Trust Jones to make it dirty.

"It's all right," Ezekiel assures her. "I always enjoy having a beautiful woman inside me."

And Eve has to ponder on that for a second, because that's… the wrong way round, surely? A beautiful woman inside _him?_ When it's… _ohhhh_ , she realizes, of course, and somehow it's not even remotely surprising that that's what Jones is into.

He's standing there, watching her, very obviously aware of her thought process, wearing that seemingly permanent, irritatingly smug smirk. "What about you?" he asks. "Did you enjoy being inside a beautiful man?"

She looks back at him, keeping her gaze steady. "At no point in the process did I find myself inside a beautiful man, Jones."

"A _cute_ man, then?" He nudges her hopefully. "A charming and totally awesome man?"

"A very annoying man with unhelpfully short legs."

Ezekiel nods. "I'll take that." He sidles a little closer to her. "And if you ever want to be inside a very annoying man with unhelpfully short legs again…" He lets the unasked question trail away, hang heavy in the air.

Eve knows she should keep things professional, and it's not as if she's especially attracted to Jones, not really, anyway, but the idea of holding him down, maybe cuffing him, maybe gagging him, strapping on and then fucking that smirk right off his face? Now _that's_ attractive. That, Eve thinks, would do her the the world of good. 

"Come by my place around eight," she says.

Ezekiel grins gleefully. "I'll bring the…" he pauses. "The necessary equipment."

"No need," Eve tells him. "I'm well-supplied with the necessary equipment."

"Really?" Ezekiel asks, drawing out the word, giving her a thoughtfully intrigued stare. It's the first time in a while she's seen him caught even slightly off-guard, and it's strangely satisfying.

As it happens, she owns quite the selection of necessary equipment, and she's got one particular choice in mind for Jones. It's big, and thick, and she's never been able to persuade Flynn to take it, but she's pretty sure Ezekiel might be up for the challenge. 

"See you tonight, Jones," she says, turning on her heel and striding away, feeling the warmth of his eyes on her back as she leaves.

She smiles to herself, because oh _yes_. 

She's going to enjoy this.


End file.
